From This Day Forward
by Mademoiselle Satine
Summary: A Gelphie drabble, slightly AU. Bookverse, I believe, and femslash. Rated M for a reason. It's hard to summarize, so you'll have to see for yourselves... but reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.


"I, Elphaba Thropp…"

_It was everything the green witch had ever dared to dream._

"take you, Glinda Upland…"

_Beautiful. Dressed all in white, cobalt eyes shining, flowers held in her hand while she gazed at the one she loved. Elphaba's heart fluttered, and she smiled widely as she continued._

"to be my wife…"

_Hers. Not Fiyero's, not Boq's, not the Wizard's, not even Oz's. Nobody's but Elphaba's._

"to have and to hold…"

_They would collapse in each other's arms hours later, urgent kisses being placed everywhere that was available to their reach. Elphaba would lift her wife's nightgown over her head, her fingers trailing over the gorgeous body that now belonged to her love and her caresses. Glinda would moan softly while they fell onto the bed, vast green merging with creamy white, their bodies molded together among the sheets. Elphaba would kiss her love deeply while small hands tangled in her straight, raven hair, cupping a smooth, rose-tipped breast in her gentle hand. Glinda would moan again when pine-colored lips wrapped around her nipple and the green hand moved down over the smooth expanse of her stomach. She would tug gently at Elphaba's hair, softly urging her on until two slender fingers finally slipped inside her. Elphaba would devour her porcelain neck with her lips and tongue, moving smoothly between her legs while pleasurable whimpers and cries issued themselves from Glinda's throat. The blonde's hips would buck faster, and she would bite her lip hard as she approached her climax, only to release it in a beautiful cry of her lover's name as her body soared._

"for better or for worse…"

_Glinda would squeal happily upon seeing the cake, leaping into her wife's arms with a giggle. There would be no one else, only the two of them, and a cake that announced the blonde's twenty-fifth birthday. She would look up at the love of her life, wondering what to wish for, before finally settling on a new pair of shoes. She would close her pink-shadowed eyes and blow, every tongue of flame flickering before being lost to the wind. Elphaba would look on lovingly at her beautiful Glinda, presenting a small, silver-wrapped package after the candles were extinguished. Glinda would peck her on the lips before unwrapping it, gasping when she found a diamond pendant in the shape of two interlocking hearts. Tears would well in her gorgeous blue eyes while she looked into warm chocolate ones, shakily expressing her love for the gift and the person who gave it. And then Elphaba would kiss her, holding her close and promising her a world that only the green girl could give._

"for richer, for poorer…"

_Elphaba couldn't give her much in the way of worldly possessions, but Glinda wouldn't care. She would sleep just as soundly in a straw bed as in a feathered one, provided that her love was curled next to her. She would eat just as well at a simple wooden table as a lavish, regal one, granted that it was Elphaba who sat across from her. They would live happily in Elphaba's tower in Kiamo Ko, and Glinda would keep the house while Elphaba was upstairs with the Grimmerie. And at the end of the day, they would curl tightly in the small bed while monkeys chatted upstairs, and Glinda would think herself the luckiest girl in the world._

"in sickness and in health…"

_Elphaba would dab softly at Glinda's sweating brow while the blonde sighed softly at her touch, accepting the water that the green woman offered her. She would drink with some difficulty, giving her wife a pained smile while her eyes closed once more. Elphaba would stroke her hair, never leaving her side but for food and medicine, and tears would sting at her chocolate eyes while she prayed to whoever was in charge of the universe to bring her love back, healthy and whole. She would gently place a thermometer under Glinda's tongue, murmuring words of love while she read of temperatures in the low hundreds. She would promise to stay, to take care of the blonde, to give her whatever she needed if she would only get well again…_

"to love and to cherish…"

_Five years from this day they would lay out a blanket under the stars, Glinda snuggled closely into Elphaba's side while they gazed upward. Elphaba would press a kiss to her blonde curls, simply reveling in her closeness while Glinda traced gentle patterns over her love's stomach. Elphaba would sigh and hold her closer, pointing out constellations which Glinda seemed to note with interest. They would laugh about the times they had at Shiz, and marvel at how Glinda's heart pendant sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. They would talk for hours, reminiscing about the past and dreaming of the future, until they finally fell asleep, each held safe in the other's arms while the night breeze blew and the crickets sang._

"until death do us part."

_Glinda would let out a choked sob at the scream that came from the other side of the curtain she was hiding behind. The girl called Dorothy would leave, and the devastated blonde would rush to the place where her lover had once been, where a puddle now replaced her wife… She would pick up the pointed black hat, holding it close to her chest while she broke inside, the death of her heart taking the form of tears that added to the water on the floor. She would curl into a sobbing ball around the hat to keep the pieces together, not wanting to lose a single bit of the heart that had loved her Elphaba so. She could think of nothing except her poor, dear Elphie… the green girl that no one else could love, but who loved like no one else could. She would cry until her body could not form any more tears, and yet she would go on sobbing, her body quaking with the despair that flooded her from inside out. She would not remember how she left, or what she did after, for nothing else would matter after that moment._

"I do."


End file.
